Commentaire blog utilisateur:Nayathilde/Pourquoi Glee nous plait moins ?/@comment-25675779-20150313114327
A mon humble avis la saison 1 était une catastrophe ambulante ou presque. Je m'explique: trop de stéréotypes, on voit le quaterback avec la cheerleader qui comme par hasard tombe enceinte du meilleur ami de ce dernier alors qu'elle était censée ne pas vouloir coucher avant le mariage en raison de ses croyances.Finn était trop neu-neu(genre on a fait un bain chaud ensemble et elle est tombée enceinte et c'est moi le père) De plus, Rachel était, à cette période, imbue d'elle-même et passait son temps à vouloir dominer les autres quand à Terry je n'avais qu'une envie ,qu'elle parte au plus vite de la série tellement elle me tapait sur les nerfs.Cependant,il serait réducteur de réduire cette saison à ses points négatifs. En effet, l'épisode sur Madonna ou le final sont des merveilles et figurent parmis les meilleurs toutes saisons confondues. D'ailleurs les meilleures chansons de la saison sont dans ces épisodes(Bohemian Rhapsody, 4 minutes, Express yourself, Any way you want it). Quelques autres épisodes se détachent du lot . Je pense au misérable ou à complètement gaga. En bref, la saison ne devient intéressante qu'à partir des communales dès lors que Will quitte Terry et que Finn ne se croit plus le père de bébé de Quinn. Le début de la saison est bof même si quelques chansons valent le détours(Push it; Take a bow, Don't stop believin', Defying gravity, Papa don't preach ou encore True colors,..) Brittany est trop peu présente tout comme Santana et je ne parle même pas du pire épisode de tout les temps consacré aux accafelas. La saison 2 améliore la série. On y découvre Sunshine bien sous exploitée avec sa voix en or ou encore Blaine (et oui mon chouchou) avec sa chorale d'human beat box(désolé pour l'orthographe)Brittany est mise en avant et commence à chanter, les chansons s'améliorent, ça bouge plus. Je me reconnais dans les personnages(Kurt martyrisé au lycée comme moi au collège), les sujets sont plus adultes(religion,maladie,gayphobie, alcolisme). On trouve des pépites en épisodes sutout le bal de promo, Sexy, Un air original, Bonjour ivresse, les régionnales et les nationnales.Ainsi, comparée au tour de France, la saison 1 est une étape de plaine, la première semaine avec quelques collines(les meilleurs épisodes), la saison 2 est du style le Massif central, les montagnes pas trop hautes mais là où tout commence à se jouer, d'aileurs la deuxième partie de saison et surtout le milieu est un bijou avant d'arriver aux grandes montagnes à savoir la saison 3.La série arrive au sommet de son art bien que le deuxième épisode est presque une catastrophe ambulante (un acaffelas numéro 2 en quelque sorte). Les intrigues une nouvelle fois s'enrichissent, on voit des sujets vraiment sérieux(suicide,comment s'orienter après le lycée , la première fois,...)Les chansons deviennent encore meilleures (pour ceux qui souhaitent connaître mes goûts, rendez-vous sur mon profil ce sera plus simple que de tout dire. Les personnages mûrissent et ceux qui étaient au second plan apparaissent le temps de quelques épisodes dans la lumière comme Mike par exemple. Le graal= la victoire aux nationales, est conquis . La saison s'achève et nous laisse sur notre fin en me faisant pleurer à chaque fois sur Roots before branches.Deux solutions s'ouvrent à nous continuer ou arrêter, et bien j'ai décidé de continuer. Ainsi, commence la saison 4 avec de bonnes chansons et des énormes coups de coeurs pour certaines bien qu'elle reste irrégulière. J'avais beaucoup de mal au départ avec les nouveaux sauf Unique qui apparaît dès la saison 3 mais avec le temps je me suis habitué à eux. Pour ma part, la saison a un petit coup de mou aux épisodes 9 et 10 mais on repart sur de bonnes bases avec la soirée Sadie Hawkins et une Tina folle amoureuse de Blaine qui vient de rompre avec Kurt( mon coeur est brisé mais bizarrement j'apprécie cette romance à sens unique (n'y cherchez pas de jeu de mot))Diva est à mon sens l'épisode qui relanche la série après un coup de mou jusqu'à arriver au dernier épisode qui se clôt sur l'envie de Blaine de demander Kurt en mariage et Emma qui suit après avoir lâché Will le jour de la Saint Valentin l'épouse) To love you more et Rachel pour son audition resterons à jamais gravés dans ma mémoire. Comment , à présent continuer sur cette lancée, Kurt accepte de donner une seconde chance à Blaine, Rachel a le rôle de ses rêves et là coup de théâtre , Finn meurt; l'épisode -un des plus émouvants-est le dernier que j'ai vu à ce jour. Je continue de visionner la série sur W9 mais me tiens au courant des news de la saison 6 avec les mariages et le train-train. D'ailleurs sur facebook Darren Criss aime les messages et les photos que je poste sur son mur et je participe au fanbook en ayant écrit un message (mon plus grand regret est de ne pas pouvoir aller à Paris ce jour là, j'habite trop loin,). Bref, arrêtons de tergiverser pour dire que la série s'améliore de saison en sasion surtout au niveau des musiques bien que la 5 m'ai l'air un peu en dessous, la 6 a l'air d'être une merveille.